


Kiralık Koca

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: *Chanyeol bir süreliğine Yixing'i kocası olması için tutar böylece görücü usulü evlenmekten kaçabilecektir. Kağıt üzerinde resmi bir anlaşmadır ve öyle kalması gerekmektedir ancak veda etme zamanı geldiğinde Chanyeol, Yixing'i bırakabilecek midir?*





	Kiralık Koca

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Husband For Rent](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/366120) by citruspenguin. 



 

“Yah! Neredesin sen, serseri?”

Park Chanyeol babasının her zamanki selamlamasına kıkırdadı ve telefonu hoparlöre alarak önemli mailini yazmaya başladı. “Efendim babacığım?”

“Aigoo, bu çocuk…gerçekten!! Nasıl olduğumu bile sormuyorsun?!”

“Bana bağıracak kadar sağlıklısın. İyisin, değil mi?”

Chanyeol babasının küfrettiğini duyunca içten içe gülmeye başladı. “Yarın akşam yemeğine eve gel. Anladın mı?”

“Japon birimimiz konusunda Winner Grup ile bir toplantım var. Belki bir dahaki sefere.”

“Şimdiye ne dersin? Ofisindesin, değil mi?”

“Evet? Hayır! Ben—“

Chanyeol başka bir yer uyduramadan ofisinin kapısı sonuna kadar açıldı ve babası yıldırım gibi içeriye girdi. Chanyeol o kadar hızla doğrulmuştu ki neredeyse yere kapaklanacaktı. “Babacığım!”

Babası Chanyeol’un tavrına gözlerini devirdi. Ellilerinin sonlarında olsa bile Park Sangwook sağlıklı bir adamdı; yirmilerinin ortasındaki oğlu gibi 1.85 boyundaydı. Ancak ona ciddi bir his verdiğinde Chanyeol daha çok “kendi yolumla yaşarım” modundaydı.

“Seni yalancı,” Sangwook bezmiş bir halde söylerken kendini koltuğa bıraktı.

Chanyeol babasının varlığıyla yüzünü buruşturarak öteki koltuğa oturdu. “Yüz yüze konuşmaya ihtiyaç duyacağın kadar önemli ne oldu? Bana mail atabilirdin.”

“Birincisi, annen senin için çok endişeleniyor.”

Chanyeol iç çekti. “Onu ararım.”

“Arasan iyi edersin.” Sangwook oğluna sertçe baktı. “Ve ikincisi, kendine bir eş bulman lazım çünkü annen seni Ahn Soomi ile evlendirmekte çok kararlı. Ya da Kim Kookyong ile.”

“Ne?! Hayatta olmaz!” Chanyeol, Ahn Soomi’yi biliyordu. Annesinin en yakın arkadaşının kızıydı; kocaman gözlükleri olan ve su aygırı gibi olan bir kızdı. Ve yıllar geçtikçe daha kötü oluyordu. Kookyong ise tam tersiydi. Çok küçük bir adamdı( çok kısa ve zayıftı) ve Chanyeol’un annesinin diğer en yakın arkadaşının çocuğuydu.

Neyse ki ailesi oğullarının eğilimi konusunda açık görüşlüydüler. Chanyeol birkaç yıl önce Byun Baekhyun ile çıkmaya başladığı an—ki bu kötü sonlanmıştı— gay ya da bi olduğunu anlamıştı. Chanyeol bu konuda çok konuşmazdı ve ondan sonra hiç ilişkisi olmadığı için ailesi kendince fikirler üretmeye başlamıştı.

“O zaman kendi iyiliğin için kendine bir tane aramaya başlasan iyi edersin! Çünkü bu sefer annen çok ciddi.” Sangwook iç çekti. “Chanyeol-ah, annen sadece sana birinin bakmasını ve ihtiyacın olduğunda yanında birisinin olmasını istiyor. Bende öyle.”

“Ama neden şimdi?” Chanyeol sevimli davranmaya çalışarak dudak büktü. Genelde babasında işe yarardı. “Seneye de olabilir mesela.”

“Pekâlâ, anneni biliyorsun.” Sangwook ayağa kalktı. “Şimdi seni uyardım, gidiyorum. Hızlı hareket etmen gerekiyor. İyi şanslar oğlum.”

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



Yifan nişanlısı Tao ile beraber geç akşam yemeğini yerken ikisi de kapının çaldığını duydu. Yifan saate bakarken Tao kapıya bakmaya gitmişti. Saat neredeyse 11 olmuştu! Kim bu saatte ziyarete gelirdi? Ama sonra Tao’nun onu oturma odasına çağırdığını duydu.

Ziyaretçileri Chanyeol’du. Yifan ve Tao birbirlerine baktılar; bir şey olmuş olmalıydı. Olağandışı ziyaret saati dışında Chanyeol genelde gürültücü ve mutlu olurdu. Ama şu anda etrafı kara bulutlarla çevriliydi. Başını kaldırdığında Chanyeol’un koyu gözaltlarını görünce Yifan neredeyse çığlık atacaktı. Tao’nun panda gözlerinden bile daha koyuydular. “Fan ge, ben bittim!”

“Görebiliyorum.” Yifan sakince söyledi. “Yah, ne oldu sana?”

“Annem delirmiş. En yakın arkadaşının çocuğuyla bana görücü usulü evlilik planlarında!” Chanyeol sinirle saçlarını çekiştirdi. “Onu tanıyorsunuz! İstediğini yapacaktır! Baban dün gece beni uyardı. Birisini bulmam gerektiğini söyledi ve bende dün gece kime gideyim diye düşündüm. Ve BOOOM! Bu sabah annem aynı konuda bana mesaj attı. İki hafta içinde birini onunla tanıştırmam için bir taslak bile hazırlamış! Ben o kadar hızlı kimi bulacağım?!”

Tao, Chanyeol’un önüne bir fincan çay koydu ve Chanyeol bir dikişte içti. Yifan bir süre Chanyeol’un sorununu düşündükten sonra aklına bir fikir gelmişti. “Belki de birisini tutmalısın?”

“Bir fahişeyi mi?” Chanyeol iğrenmiş görünüyordu. “Olmaz. Bu bir işe yaramaz. Ya ailem onunla gerçekten evlenmemi isterse?”

“Özellikle bir kadın olmasını mı istiyorlar?” Tao sordu.

“Hayır. Baekhyun’u biliyorlar zaten. “ Chanyeol gözlerini kırpıştırdı; çift onun eski sevgilisinin adını söylerken bile nasıl zorlandığını biliyorlardı. “O yüzden bir erkek de olabilir diyorlar. Ama yine de aynı olacak! Kim para karşılığı birisiyle evlenmek ister?”

“Sanırım ben birisini tanıyorum.”

Yifan ve Chanyeol şaşkınlıkla Tao’ya baktılar. “Öyle mi?”

“Öncelikle, onun hakkında kötü düşünmeyin. O benim kuzenim. Yani sayılır. Son zamanlarda kendi kafesini açmak için bir miktar para arıyordu ve kendisi kazanmak istediği için benim yardımımı reddetti. Sanırım onunla ailen gerçekten evlenmenizi isterse ne yapması ve kaç para alacağı konusunda resmi bir anlaşma imzalayabilirsin. Bir anlaşmayla ikiniz de birbirinizin kişisel konularına karışamaz ve kendi avantajınızı elde edebilirsiniz. Değil mi?”

Chanyeol bir süre Tao’ya baktı ve önerisini düşündü. Tao haklıydı. Resmi bir anlaşma her şeyi ayarlardı çünkü kimse kanundan kaçamazdı. Ayrıca Tao’nun kuzeniymiş. Bir şey olursa en azından Tao’yu dava edebilirdi. “Ama kabul edeceğinden emin misin?”

Tao çenesini okşayarak düşündü. “Hızlı bir paraya ihtiyacı var çünkü kiralamak istediği yer başka bir talip tarafından alınmak üzere. Sanırım kabul edecektir. Oraya çok istiyor.”

“Bence de denemelisin Chanyeol-ah.” Yifan söyledi. “Şimdi Tao bahsedince, işe yarayacağını sanıyorum. Onu tanıyorum. Adil ve kibar birisi, bela yaratacak birisi değil. Onunla iyi anlaşacaksın.”

Chanyeol başını sallayarak telefonunu çıkardı. “Bana numarasını verin.”

“Adı Zhang Yixing. Numarası…”

Tao kuzenine hemen Chanyeol konusunda mesaj attı ve cevap vermeyince muhtemelen uyuduğunu düşündüler. Chanyeol da araba süremeyecek kadar uykulu olduğu için o gece Yifan’ların kanepesinde uyumaya karar vermişti. Çift için sorun değildi çünkü Chanyeol’un araba sürerken uyuyakalmasından ve kaza yapmasından korkuyorlardı.

Chanyeol sabah Tao’nun kahve kokularına uyanmıştı. Kendini tazelemek için banyoya gittikten sonra Yifan’a yemek masasında katıldı. Tao tost ve kahvelerle gelmişti. “Hyung, Xing bu sabah cevap vermiş. Deneyeceğini söylemiş. Konuşmak için bir an önce onu aramalısın.”

“Teşekkürler Tao-yah!” Chanyeol’un modu yükselmişti. Dün onun için cehennem gibiydi, çok şükür Tao mükemmel bir fikir bulmuştu.

Chanyeol veda edip çifte teşekkür ettikten sonra ofisine gitti. Ofise vardığında telefonu çıkararak dün gece kaydettiği numarayı aradı. “Alo? Zhang Yixing-shi?”

“Evet, benim. Park Chanyeol mu?”

Sesi Chanyeol’un düşündüğünden daha yumuşaktı. “Evet. Sizi rahatsız ettiysem üzgünüm. Tao ve Yifan’ın arkadaşıyım. Bana yardım etmeyi kabul ettiğiniz için teşekkürler.”

“Bende sizden yardım alacağım, sanırım bu daha adil.” Yixing arsızca söyledi. “Ehm… sanırım anlaşma için buluşmamız lazım?”

“Tabi! Bu geceye ne dersiniz?”

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



Starbucks’tan içeri girince kahve ve kruvasanların kokusu Chanyeol’un burnuna dolmuştu. Öğle yemeğini yememişti, akşam yemeğini de öyle o yüzden tatlı kokuyla ağzı sulandı. Önce Zhang Yixing'i bulmalıydı. Chanyeol etrafına bakınırken bir çiftin birbirlerini çilekli keklerle beslediğini gördü.

Baekhyun da böyleydi. Ve onlar da birbirlerini genelde böyle beslerlerdi.

Chanyeol bakışlarını kaçırdı. Lanet olsun, nostalji zamanı değildi. İlgilenmesi gereken önemli bir konu vardı. İçeriye yeniden bakındı ve bu sefer tek başına oturan genç bir adamı gördü. Chanyeol, Yixing'in kendisine gönderdiği son mesaja baktı: kot ceket ve beyaz tişört. O olmalıydı. “Zhang Yixing-shi?”

Adam başını kaldırdı ve Chanyeol’un gözleri kocaman oldu. Yixing narin yüz özellikleri olan yakışıklı bir adamdı. İnci beyazı teni koyu renk gözleri ve saçlarıyla mükemmel bir uyum halindeydi. Chanyeol boğazını temizledi ve hafifçe eğildikten sonra elini uzattı. “Ben Park Chanyeol. Tanıştığımıza memnun oldum.”

Yixing de ayağa kalkıp eğildi ve Chanyeol’un elini tuttu. Gülümsedi ve Yixing'in sağ yanağındaki gamzeyi gördüğü an Chanyeol’un nefesi kesildi. “Tanıştığımıza bende memnun oldum, Chanyeol-shi.”

Chanyeol karşılığında gülümsedi. Oturmak üzereyken karnı guruldamıştı. İçinden küfrederek dikkatle Yixing'e baktı. Adam gülmemeye çalışıyordu ancak gülümsemesi genişledikçe gamzesi derinleşiyordu. Chanyeol özür dileyemeden Yixing dokunulmamış kruvasanı nazikçe ona uzattı. “Önce bunu ye. Ben bir tane daha alacağım. İçecek olarak ne istersin?”

“Americano.” Düşünmeden otomatikman cevapladı. Yixing başını sallayarak sipariş vermek için kasaya gitti. Chanyeol, Yixing'in para aradığını hatırlayınca ve ona şu anda para harcattığını anlayınca kafasına vurmamak için kendini zor tuttu. _Bravo, Park Chanyeol!_

 _‘Ona iki katı ödeyeceğim,’_ Chanyeol sonunda karar vererek oturdu. Kruvasan görmezden gelinemeyecek kadar baştan çıkarıcıydı o yüzden çatal alarak yemeye başladı. _Aman tanrım, muhteşemdi._

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



Park Chanyeol, Yixing'in beklediği gibi birisi değildi.

Annesi onu evlendirmeye çalıştığı için çirkin ya da başka bir şey olacağını düşünmüştü Yixing. Ama başını kaldırıp onu gördüğü an kalbi neredeyse duracaktı. Chanyeol çok yakışıklıydı ve sıcak bir gülümsemesi vardı. El sıkışmak için ayağa kalktığında Yixing'in üzerinde kule gibi yükselmesinden bahsetmeye gerek yoktu. Yixing kısa değildi ancak Chanyeol kendisini küçücük hissettirmişti.

Tao, Yixing'e nişanlısının arkadaşının mükemmelliğin tanımı olduğunu söylemeyi unutmuştu.

Pekâlâ, belki de umursamaz bir mükemmellikti. Yixing az önceki olayı hatırlayarak kendi kendine gülümsedi. Ses onu güldürmemişti, Chanyeol’un kızaran yüzüne ve bakışlarını kaçırışına gülmüştü. _Tanrım, çok tatlıydı._

“Bayım, siparişiniz hazır.”

“Teşekkürler!” Yixing siparişi aldı ve masaya döndü. Chanyeol önündeki boş tabağa küçük bir çocuk gibi bakarak oturuyordu. Yixing neredeyse yeniden gülecekti ancak bunun yerine tabağı önüne koydu. Neyse ki iki tane kruvasan almıştı. Chanyeol yeniden kızararak gülümsedi ve Yixing sırıttı.

“Sana iki katı ödeyeceğim… Hayır, üç katı!” Chanyeol dedikten sonra ikinci kruvasanına gömüldü. Bir dakika bile sürmemişti. Yixing bir süre düşündükten sonra kendi tabağını da Chanyeol’a uzattı. “Senin daha çok ihtiyacın var.”

Chanyeol güldü. “Çok mu acınası görünüyorum?”

Yixing kızarmıştı bu sefer. “Hayır! Sadece…”

Chanyeol, Yixing'in tabağını ona geri uzattı. “İki tane yeterli, Yixing-shi. Çok teşekkürler.”

Yixing gülümsedi. “Peki.” Dedikten sonra yemeye başladı. Çok lezzetli olduğu için neredeyse inleyecekti. Uzun zamandır Starbucks’a gelmemişti. Bir süre sessizce oturdular. Yixing hiçbir zaman rahat birisi olmamıştı. Yeni kişilerle tanışırken hep sersemleşirdi. Ancak Chanyeol çok farklıydı. Sessizliği rahatlatıcıydı.

Bitirdiklerinde ve tabakları alındığında Chanyeol bir parça kağıt çıkardı. “Anlaşmamızın taslağını belirleyelim.”

“Kağıtlara ihtiyacımız var mı?”

“Resmi şeyler daha çok güvenilirdir, değil mi?” Chanyeol konuşurken çantasını karıştırıyordu. “Bir süreliğine benim sahte sevgilim olmak zorundasın ve seni ailemle tanıştıracağım. Ancak işler ilerler ve evlenmemiz istenirse… ah, işte burada!”

Bir kalem çıkarmıştı. “Nerede kalmıştık? Oh, eğer evlenmek zorunda kalırsan, birbirimizin kişisel alanına müdahale etmemek için kurallar belirlemeliyiz.”

“Tao seninle evlenmek konusunda bir şey demedi.”

“Vazgeçmek mi istiyorsun?” Chanyeol sordu. “Ne kadar istersen sana ödeyeceğim.”

Wow. Böyle bir şey söyleyecek kadar umutsuz olmalıydı. Yixing, Chanyeol’a daha iyi bakmak için başını yana eğdi. Evet, bir şeyler vardı. Yixing insanların kişilikleri konusunda genelde hiç yanılmazdı. Chanyeol iyi görünüyordu ama içten kırılıyordu. Yixing yardım etmek istiyordu. Böyle mükemmel bir adamın bu durumda olması çok yazıktı.

Ve Yixing'in paraya ihtiyacı vardı.

“Hayır,” Chanyeol’a cevap verdi. “Sadece merak ettim. Ailenin seni bu kadar erken evlendirmeye azimli olmasını sağlayacak ne yaptın?”

“İyi bir çocuk değildim?”

“Tahmin edebiliyorum.” Dedi Yixing.

Chanyeol sırıttı. “Affedersin ama ailem bazen sınırlarını aşıyorlar. Bu sadece bir önlem.”

Yixing'e istediği şartları yazmasını söyledi ancak Yixing reddetti. “Kişisel işlerime karışılması dışında bir sorun olmaz. Yani bazen buluşup rol yapmamız lazım ancak onun dışında istediğim yere gitmek ve istediğimle buluşmak konusunda özgürüm. Sorun olur mu?”

Chanyeol başını salladı. “Pekâlâ, bende öyle. Tamam, o zaman sekreterim detaylarla ilgilenecektir.” Yixing gülünce Chanyeol sırıttı. “Şimdi, ödemeye gelirsek…” birkaç numara yazarak Yixing'e gösterdi. “Buna ne dersin?”

Yixing'in gözleri kocaman oldu. Beş yıllık dans öğretmeni olan birinin parasıyla neredeyse eşitti. Ya Chanyeol aşırı zengindi ya da parasını harcamak konusunda tutarsızdı. “Ne kadar süre sevgilin gibi davranacağımı söylesene.”

“Hmmm…Randevuya çıkıp fotoğraflar çekmemiz lazım böylece ailemi inandırmak için kanıtlarımız olacak. Onlarla da tanışmamız lazım ve bir süre devam etmek zorundayız. Belki bir ay?”

Oha. Bir aya karşılık beş yıllık maaş.

Ve bu hayalini gerçekleştirmesi için yeter de artardı bile. En azından başlaması için.

Chanyeol yeniden kalemini çıkardı. “Ne oldu? Daha fazlasına mı ihtiyacın var?”

“Hayır!” Yixing hemen söyledi. “Bu çok iyi.”

“Kararlaştırıldı o zaman!” Chanyeol, Yixing'e genişçe gülümsedi. “Yeniden konuşuruz… Yarın sana ödemenin yarısı gönderirim ve kalanını bunu bitirdiğimizde öderim. Randevu için buluşacağımız zamanı sana haber veririm?”

“Olur.” Yixing neşeyle söyledi. Aklı çoktan başka bir yerdeydi; elindeki parayla neler başaracağını hayal ediyordu.

Chanyeol şerefe içmek için kahvesini kaldırdı. “Anlaştık mı?”

Yixing kıkırdayarak kendi kupasını kaldırdı ve Chanyeol’unkiyle tokuşturdu. “Anlaştık!”

  * **●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●**



Chanyeol’un teklifi ona gelmeden önce Yixing bazı liselerde dans öğretmenliği yapıyordu. Hayatından zevk alıyordu ancak hep kendisine ait bir kafe açma hayali vardı. Son zamanlarda uygun bir yer bulmuştu; hem evine yakındı hem de işlek bir caddenin ortasındaydı. Favorisiydi çünkü Yixing birkaç yıl önce bu ülkeye geldiğinde Kore’nin işlek havasına âşık olmuştu.

Yixing ve Chanyeol, Starbucks’taki buluşmadan bir hafta sonra randevuya çıkmışlardı. Chanyeol olup olmayacağını sorduğunda Yixing neredeyse neşeyle çığlık atacaktı. Oraya uzun zamandır gitmemişti! Tabii ki olurdu.

Chanyeol resmen ilgi çekiyordu. Yeterince iyi giyimli ve çekiciydi ancak peki ya üstsüz ve su damlatırken? Tam bir felaketti! Hantal değildi, ince yapılı ve kaslıydı. Yixing ona hayranlıkla bakarken yakalamıştı kendini.

Chanyeol yanına geldiğinde Yixing ona meyve kokteyli uzattı. “Teşekkürler!” Chanyeol kabul ederek tek dikişte içti ve Yixing'e dudak büktü. “Sen neden bana katılmıyorsun?”

Yixing güldü. “Sen kendin gayet iyi görünüyorsun.”

“Hayır, hiçte bile.” Chanyeol bardağı yere bıraktı ve Yixing'i kucağına aldı. O çığlık atamadan Chanyeol onu suya fırlatmıştı. Yixing poposunun üzerinde sertçe düşerek büyük bir etki yaratmıştı. “Yah!”

“Şimdi çok iyiyim!” Chanyeol memnuniyetle söyledi –Yixing elinden çekiştirerek onu da suya çekmişti. Tek bir saniye kaybetmeden Yixing, Chanyeol’a su atarken kahkahalara boğulmuştu. Bu kadar eğlenmeyeli çok uzun zaman olmuştu.

“Küçük serseri,” Chanyeol dedikten sonra intikamını almaya başladı.

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



İki saat sonra ikisi de temizlenmiş ve temiz kıyafetlerin içinde yakınlardaki bir kafeye oturmuşlardı. Chanyeol telefonuna bakıp yüzünü buruşturdu. “Annem yirmi kere aramış.”

“Arasana o zaman.” Yixing gülümsedi.

Chanyeol derin bir nefes alarak annesini aradı. Annesi ilk çalışta açmıştı. “Yeollie, arkadaşlarımdan birisi seni kumsalda bir yakışıklıyla gördüğünü söyledi! Sevgilin mi? Bana nasıl söylemezsin?”

Oğluna ‘merhaba’ deme şansı bırakmamıştı bile. Chanyeol, Yixing'in kahkahasını eliyle sakladığını gördü. Chanyeol şu anda aptal gibi görünüyor olmalıydı. “Pekâlâ, onunla şu anda konuşabilirsin.”

Yixing'in gözleri kocaman oldu. Chanyeol sırıtarak telefonu işaret etti ve hoparlöre aldı. Yixing tereddüt ettikten sonra konuştu. “Alo, anneciğim. Merhabalar ben Zhang Yixing.”

Chanyeol’un annesinin nefesini tuttuğunu ve kocasını çağırdığını duydular. “Park Sangwook, neredesin? Amanın! Merhaba, Yixing-shi!”

Chanyeol kıkırdayarak hoparlörü kapattı. “Şimdi onu duydun, artık kapatıyorum. bir randevudayız.”

“Yah! Kapatmadan önce, onu ne zaman benimle tanıştıracaksın?”

“Gelecek hafta yemeğe getireceğim.”

“Mükemmel! Görüşürüz çocuklar! Yixing'e sevgilerimi ilet, tamam mı? Hoşça kal!”

Chanyeol telefona inanamazlıkla bakıyordu. “Sana sevgilerini gönderiyor. Beni sevdiğini söylemedi bile!”

Yixing kahkahaya boğuldu ve Chanyeol bunu eğlenceli bulmuştu. Çok sevimli bir kahkahası vardı ve parlayan gözlerinin kısılması ayrıca sevimliydi. Gamzesinden bahsetmeye gerek bile yoktu. Yixing'in etrafta olması çok iyiydi. Belki de bundan sonra arkadaş kalabilirlerdi.

Annesiyle daha fazla alay etmek için Chanyeol ona Yixing'le bir selfie attı. Annesi cevap olarak tonlarca kalp gönderince ikisi de gülmüştü.

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



Yixing dolabındaki kıyafetlere baktı. Çok fazla yoktu ve yarın gece Chanyeol’un ailesiyle tanışırken ne giyeceğini bilmiyordu. Lanet olsun Zhang Yixing! Gerçek sevgilinin ailesiyle tanışmıyorsun! Kendine gelmek için başını iki yana salladı. Hayır, bunu ciddiye almamalıydı. Chanyeol’la anlaşmasının bir parçası olarak iyi görünmeliydi.

Chanyeol’dan bahsetmişken, yardım için onu arasa mıydı?

Yixing telefonunu alınca yeniden tereddütte kaldı. Ya Chanyeol meşgulse? O lanet bir CEO'ydu! Toplantısı olabilirdi. Yixing onu bu saatte arayıp rahatsız etmek istemiyordu. Belki daha sonra arayabilirdi. Yixing iç çekerek telefonunu koyacakken telefonu çaldı. Şaşkınlıktan yerinde zıpladı ve hemen cevapladı. “Alo?”

“Hyung, ne yapıyorsun?”

Yixing kaş çatarak ekrana baktı. Arayanı görmemişti. Bekle, bu Park Chanyeol muydu? Gerçekten mi?

“Hyung, iyi misin?”

“Ah, evet.” Yixing telefonu kulağına yaklaştırdı ve şansına gülümsedi. “Yarın ne giyeceğimi düşünüyordum. Hiç takım elbisem yok. Rahat giysem olur mu?”

Chanyeol güldü. “Yah! Resmi bir buluşmamız olmayacak! Tabii ki olur. Ama neden çift eşyası giymiyoruz?”

Bu çok romantikti ve Yixing kızarmaya başladı. “Bu aşırıya kaçar!”

“Ama annem çıldıracaktır…”

“Onunla alay etmeye bayılıyorsun, değil mi?”

“Hayır. _Seninle_ alay etmeye bayılıyorum.”

Yixing gözlerini devirdi. Bu çocuk gerçekten fenaydı. “Kapatıyorum o zaman.”

“Hyung! Özür dilerim! Şaka yapıyordum hahahahahah… Rahat bir şeyler giy. Seni yarın alırım. Hoşça kal!”

“Tamam, hoşça kal!”

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



Chanyeol arabasını park ettikten sonra Yixing'in evine çıkan asansöre bindi. Elinde olmadan etrafını inceliyordu. Bina orta halliydi. Yüksek sınıftan değildi ama temiz ve düzenliydi. Chanyeol, Yixing'in kıyafetini hatırlamaya çalıştı. Ne zaman buluşsalar, çok ucuz görünmeyen rahat kıyafetler giymişti. Chanyeol modayı takip eden birisi değildi ama bazı markaları biliyordu. Yixing'in gerçekten kim olduğunu merak ediyordu çünkü kıyafetleri ve evi pek uyuşmuyordu.

Yixing kapıyı açtı. Beyaz gömleği, koyu renk kotu ve lacivert ceketiyle çok iyi görünüyordu. Yixing'in pantolonunun üzerine yapışanlardan olduğunu söylemiş miydi? Chanyeol bu bacakları daha önce görmüştü ve sıkılığına hayrandı. Pantolon günahkâr bir şekilde bacaklarını sarmıştı ve Yixing cüzdanıyla telefonunu almak için arkasını döndüğünde… Chanyeol’un gözler yuvalarından fırlayacak gibi olmuştu. Şu kalça muhteşemdi!

Chanyeol içinden kendisini tokatladı. Yah, Park Chanyeol! Kendine gel!

Bir saat sonra Chanyeol’un evine varmışlardı. Yixing girecekken koluna asıldı. “Şunu açık edeyim,” dedi. “Ailen beni beğenirse ödemenin kalanı gönderilecek değil mi? O yüzden onları eğlendirmem lazım?”

“Pekâlâ, öyle de diyebilirsin.” Chanyeol bir kaşını kaldırdı. “Neden zor bir şeymiş gibi söyledin? Sen hayran olunasısın. Sana bayılacaklar.”

Yixing'in yanakları kızarmaya başladı ve Chanyeol bir an onu öpme isteği duydu ancak kendini toparlayarak Yixing'in elini tuttu. “Anne! Baba!”

Park Saera anında kapıda görünmüştü, gözleri Yixing'e odaklanmıştı; Yixing ona gamzesini sunarak gülümsüyordu. Resmi bir şekilde önünde eğildi. “Merhaba anneciğim!”

“Yixing-shi, değil mi?”Saera da eğildi ve Yixing'in elini tuttu. Chanyeol gözlerini devirdi. İşte; Yixing'in annesini memnun etmek için bir şey yapmasına gerek yoktu. Gözleri onu bulur bulmaz Yixing'e bayılmıştı. “Sana Yixing-ah diyebilir miyim?”

“Tabii ki!”

Sangwook yanlarına gelince Yixing önünde eğildi. Sangwook karşılık verdikten sonra Chanyeol’a baktı; Chanyeol babasına göz kırpınca karşılığında yaramaz bir bakış almıştı. “Onu nerede buldun?” babası Yixing ve Saera’nın arkasından giderken sordu. “Çok sevimliymiş.”

“Bir arkadaşım yardım etti ve senin düz olduğunu sanıyordum.”

“Düzüm,” Sangwook kıkırdayarak söyledi. “Ama gördüğüm zaman sevimli çocukları hemen anlarım.”

Yemek yerken Chanyeol rahatlamış hissediyordu. Baekhyun’dan sonra akşam yemeği tam bir işkence oluyordu çünkü annesi ne zaman Chanyeol’u görse gözyaşlarına boğuluyordu. Onun için de zor olduğunu biliyordu. oğlunun başka bir adamdan hoşlanmasının üstüne bir de oğlunun kalbinin kırılmasına şahit olmuştu. Chanyeol’un acizliğini hissediyordu. Son zamanlarda olanlar da dahil. Ama artık akşam yemekleri Yixing sayesinde çok iyi geçiyordu.

Belki de farkında değildi ama Chanyeol sevimli olduğunu söylerken onunla alay etmiyordu. Lanet derecede masumdu ve hiçbir şey yapmasa bile insanları gülümsetebiliyordu. Konuştuğu zaman nazik ve çekici oluyordu.

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



Park Sangwook oğlunun gözlerini yanındaki adamdan alamadığının farkındaydı. Düzgün bir tavrı vardı ve oğlu için istediği tek şey buydu. Tabii ki oğlu onu seviyorsa…

Ancak bu doğru olabilirdi. En azından Chanyeol, Yixing'den çok etkilenmişe benziyordu.

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



Yixing yemekten sonra Chanyeol’un annesine yardım ederken Chanyeol ve babası oturma odasında onları bekleyerek satranç oynuyorlardı. Park Saera’yı sevmişti. Chanyeol’un annesi oğlu gibi parlak birisiydi ve konuşacak konusu bitmiyordu.

O anda bombayı ağzından kaçırıverdi.

“Yixing-ah, ne zaman çıkmaya başladınız? Yeollie bana detay vermeyi reddediyor.”

“Oldu biraz.” Yixing güvenli bir cevap verdi.

“Onu seviyor musun?”

Yixing gerginliğini dağıtmak için güldü. Çok yalan söyleyemezdi. “Sevmeseydim onunla çıkmazdım, anneciğim.” Bunun yeterli olmasını umut ediyordu ve Tanrıya şükür öyle olmuştu. Saera ona kocaman gülümsediğinde Yixing biraz suçlanmıştı ancak kadının gözyaşlarını görünce suçluluk yerini paniğe bırakmıştı. “Anneciğim!”

Yixing peçete kutusunu kaparak Saera’ya verdi ve kadın kabul ederek gözyaşlarını sildi. “Affedersin, Xing-ah. Yeollie sonunda birisini bulduğu için çok mutlu oldum. O zavallı çocuk aşk konusunda çok acı çekti. Baekhyunnie onu bıraktığından beri, varla yok arasında yaşıyor.” Başını kaldırdı ve elini Yixing'in yanağına koyarak gülümsedi. “Onu sevdiğin için teşekkür ederim. Lütfen benim için ona çok iyi bak.”

Yixing kızardı ancak Saera’nın bunu suçluluk değil de utanma olarak algıladığını düşünüyordu. Yeniden Tanrıya şükürler olsun. “Anlaşıldı.” Yixing cevapladı.

Saera onu bırakınca Yixing rahatlamıştı, böyle iyi bir kadına yalan söylediği için kalbi sızlamaya başlamıştı. “Biraz çay yapalım mı?”

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



“Yeollie, dikkatli ol.”

Chanyeol atıyla babasının kalesini alırken sırıttı. “Nedenmiş? Dikkatli olması gereken sensin.”

“Oyunda değil, seni aptal. Annen konusunda.”

Sangwook, Chanyeol’un arkasında kalan mutfağa doğru baktı. Temkinli bir şekilde döndü ama görünürde bir şey yoktu. Yixing ve annesi bir şeylere gülerken Yixing çay bardaklarını hazırlıyor, annesi şekerleri koyuyordu. Chanyeol’un gözleri Yixing'le buluşunca Yixing ona hafifçe gülümsedi. Yeniden babasına döndü. “Ben yanlış bir şey göremiyorum.”

“Bu çocuk gerçekten… Yixing'i buraya neden getirdiğini unuttun mu?”

“Anlaşmalı evlilikten kaçmak için. Ve başarmışım gibi görünüyor.”

“Belki evet, belki hayır. Annenin bakışlarına bakılırsa, seni Yixing'le evlendirmeye daha çok hevesli.”

“Pekâlâ, bundan kaçamam…”

“Kabul ediyorsun yani?” Sangwook şok olmuştu. Chanyeol yapamazdı…

“Bir süre sonra boşanabiliriz?” Chanyeol önerdi.

“Yah! Park Chanyeol! Evlilik oyuncak değildir!”

“Biliyorum.” Chanyeol başını kaldırarak tekrarladı. _“Biliyorum.”_

Sangwook ne demek istediğini fark etmişti.

Yani oğlu _biliyordu._

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



Sangwook haklıydı. Saera hemen olaya girmişti. Ellerinde çaylarla oturur oturmaz, evlilik konusu açılmıştı. Chanyeol onunla evlenmeyi kabul ettiğinde Yixing'in gözleri kocaman açılmıştı ancak Chanyeol’un ona bakışları itirazını engellemişti.

Dönüş yolu sessizdi. Yixing, Chanyeol’un kendisine bakışlar attığını biliyordu ama bakışlarını yoldan ayırmamıştı. Chanyeol’un annesinin teklifini kabul etmesinde önemli bir şeyler olduğunu biliyordu ve sorup sormama konusunda kendisiyle tartışıyordu.

Kızgın mıydı? Şaşırtıcı bir şekilde hayır. Evlilik çok büyük bir olay değildi. İnsanlar evlenir ve bir zaman sonra boşanırlardı, o yüzden evet büyük bir şey değildi. Yixing, Chanyeol’un nedenini daha çok merak ediyordu. Çünkü Park Chanyeol evlilikten ölesiye kaçan bir adamdı ve onunla evlenmeye kolayca evet demişti.

Yixing sorup sormama arasında kararsız kalırken Chanyeol’un arabası durmuştu ve dikkatsizliğine küfretti. Evine varmışlardı. Kapıyı açacakken Chanyeol onu durdurdu. “Hyung, özür dilerim. Bu derece ileriye gideceğini düşünmemiştim.”

Tamam. Yixing dikleşti. “Tamam. Ama bana nedenini söyle.”

“Şey, annem ısrarcıdır—“

“Hayır,” Yixing sözünü kesti. “Bundan daha fazlası olmalı.”

Chanyeol’un bakışları bu gibi olmuştu. “Birbirimizin işine karışmayacağımıza dair yasal bir anlaşma imzaladığımızı sanıyordum, Zhang Yixing-shi.”

Kelimeleri acıtmıştı. Chanyeol daha önce ona hep sıcakkanlı davranmıştı. “İyi.” Dedi Yixing. “İlk kısım için paranın geri kalanını yolla. İkincisi için _yasal anlaşma_ hazırladığında benimle iletişime geç.”

Kapıyı açtı ve asansöre koşturdu. Birisine patlayalı uzun zaman olmuştu ve bunun berbat olduğunu neredeyse unutmuştu. Aklını yatıştırması lazımdı. _‘Lanet olsun, Zhang Yixing! Seni ilgilendiren bir şey bile değil, ne diye kızgınsın?’_ kendine küfrederek katının düğmesine bastı. Soğuk duvara yaslandığında birisi asansörün kapanmasına izin vermemişti.

Park Chanyeol’du.

İçeri girerek kapatma düğmesine bastı; Yixing, Park Chanyeol’un arkasından gelmesinin şaşkınlığını yaşıyordu. Paniklemişti de. “Hyung, özür dilerim. Gerçekten üzgünüm. Sana kaba bir şey söylemek istememiştim. Şu anda berbat haldeyim ve sana neden patladığımı bilmiyorum.”

Yixing derin bir nefes alarak Chanyeol'un omzuna vurdu. Kalbi hala acıyordu ancak Chanyeol çok üzgün görünüyordu o yüzden dayanamıyordu. “Sorun değil. Bende sana patladığım için özür dilerim. Ve sen haklısın, beni ilgilendirmez.”

Asansör açıldı ve Yixing içinden çıkarak Chanyeol’a el sallamak için arkasını döndüğünde Chanyeol hemen dibinde belirmişti. “Eve gitmiyor musun?”

“Gitmemi mi istiyorsun?”

Şey… “Kahve içmek ister misin o zaman?”

“Evet, teşekkürler.”

Yarım saat sonra Yixing'in koltuğunda oturmuş kahvesini yudumlarken Chanyeol’un gözleri kocaman olmuştu. “Yah, hyung. Kendi kafeni gerçekten açmalısın!”

Yixing gülümsedi. Bunu çok kez duymuştu ancak Chanyeol’den duymak daha büyük bir etki yaratmıştı. “Biliyorum. Ve senin sayende açmak üzereyim.”

Chanyeol kupasını indirdi. “Ona gelirsek… Hyung, sen haklısın. Annemin teklifine evet dememin bir nedeni var.”

“Söylemek zorunda deği—“

“Yaşamak için sadece altı ayı var.”

Yixing'in kanı donmuştu. “Aman tanrım, bunu duyduğuma çok üzüldüm.”

“Bende yeni öğrendim.” Dedi Chanyeol. Parmaklarına bakıyordu. “Annemin neden bu kadar ısrarcı davrandığı konusunda bir ajan tuttum. Dün sonuçları aldım ve…ve bu evlilik hakkındaki fikirlerimi değiştirdi.”

Yixing telefon konuşmasını hatırlıyordu. Chanyeol onu bu yüzden mi aramıştı? Stresini azaltmak için mi? Bu çok sevimli ve memnun ediciydi. Chanyeol sessizliğini yanlış anladı. “Seni bunun içine sürüklediğim için özür dilerim, hyung. İstemezdim ama…” omzunu silkti. “Son birkaç yılımı kendi sefaletimin içinde geçirirken onun da benimle paylaştığını ve beni incinmiş görmenin ona acı verdiğini fark etmedim. Artık son günlerinde, ben…”

Chanyeol’un sesi kaybolmuştu. Devam ederse ağlayacaktı. Kendini sakinleştirmeye çalıştı ancak Yixing yanına oturunca koltuk hareket etmişti. Kollarını Chanyeol’un omzuna doladı, sıcaklığı onu sarmalarken Chanyeol kendini bıraktı. Yüzünü Yixing'in boynuna gömerek ağlamaya başladı.

Yixing bir şey demedi, yatıştırıcı bir tonla mırıldanmaya ve sırtını okşamaya başladı. Birisine böyle sarılmayalı uzun zaman olmuştu. Gardını indirmeyeli… Bu çok iyi hissettiriyordu. Farkında olmadan eli Yixing'in bedenine dolanmış ve onu tek kurtaracak olan oymuş gibi ona sarılmıştı. “Hyung, özür dilerim…” hıçkırıkları arasında söyledi.

“Dileme,” dedi Yixing. Dudakları Chanyeol’un saçlarında kıvrılmıştı ve gözleri kapanmıştı. “Anlıyorum. Sorun değil, Channie. Sana yardım edeceğim. Yalnız olmayacaksın.”

“Teşekkür ederim, hyung.”

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



Yixing uyandığında kendisini bacaklarının üzerinde uyuyan Chanyeol’la koltukta buldu. Sevimli görüntüyle cıvıldamıştı. Chanyeol’un yüzü daha genç ve huzurlu görünüyordu. Saçları gözlerinin üzerine düşüyordu ve Yixing nazikçe onları geriye attı. Chanyeol bir şeyler mırıldanıp hareket etti ama gözlerini açmadı.

Yixing, Chanyeol’un ona dün gece dediklerini hatırlıyordu. Chanyeol ona annesini anlattıktan sonra onu rahatlatmıştı. Biraz sakinleştikten sonra Yixing ona neden kendi sefaletine gömüldüğünü sorduğunda Chanyeol ona eski sevgilisi Byun Baekhyun’u anlatmıştı.

_“Ailem gay olduğumu kabul etmekte zorluk çekti. Belki de biseksüelimdir, bilmiyorum ama o zamanlar Baekhyun’u çok sevmiştim ve onlardan anlamalarını istedim. En sonunda anlayarak gerçeğe kendilerini adapte ettiler. Hatta bizim de bu akşam yaşadığımız gibi Baekhyun’u da yemeğe çağırdılar ve her şey iyi gitti. Ona evlenme teklifi etmeye hazırdım ancak işim beni bir süreliğine Amerika’ya gitmeye zorladı. O zamanlar Baekhyun yalnız kalmıştı. İlk başta tabii ki sorun yoktu. Ancak aylar geçti ve… o başkasını buldu. Ben çok uzun süreliğine gittiğim için tek suçlanması gerekenin o olmadığını biliyorum ama onu başkalarıyla görünce acı çekecek kadar çok seviyordum. Sanırım bunun için kendimi suçladım. Hayır, eminim. Baekhyun’dan ayrı kaldığım her saniyeden pişmandım. Ona hak ettiği ilgiyi vermediğime pişmandım. Bencil davranıyordum. Onun işlerim olduğunu anlamasını istiyordum—bir iş sahibi olduğunda bile bana mesaj atarken ona çok nadir cevap atıyordum. O yüzden bunun sadece benim hatam olduğunu biliyorum. Ama o benden vazgeçti. Mutluydu ve ben bunu ondan alamazdım. Mutlu olmayı hak ediyordu. O mutluluk benimle olmasa bile. Böyle düşünüyordum ve bu canımı çok yakıyordu. Hiç kimseyi onu sevdiğim gibi sevmedim asla. Sanırım sevemeyeceğim de.”_

 

Yixing bunu kesinlikle anlıyordu.

Babası da annesiyle öyleydi. Ölüm döşeğinde yanında bile değildi.

Tek fark Chanyeol pişman olurken o pişman değildi. Babası soğuk bir şekilde Yixing'i kanatları altına almıştı—o ve yeni ailesinin kanatları altına. Annesi vefat ettiğinde Yixing lise birinci sınıftaydı. Babası Koreli bir kadınla evlenmişti, onu Kore’ye getirmişti. Kendisiyle aynı yaşta bir kız kardeşi olduğunu öğrenmişti. Bu tek bir anlama geliyordu: babası evlenir evlenmez annesini aldatmaya başlamıştı.

Her zaman Kore’de iş gezisine neden gittiğine şüphe yoktu. Yixing evden ayrılmaya kararlıydı çünkü orası artık evi gibi hissettirmiyordu. Yeni ailesi onun farkında bile değildi. Ona para veriyorlardı ama daha fazlasını değil. Yılda bir kere “mutlu yıllar” bile demiyorlardı. Yixing buna alışmıştı ve kendi ayaklarında durabilecek kadar para biriktiresiye kadar katlanmıştı. Çin’de Tao’nun masrafını zor karşılayan dayısının ailesi dışında ona yardım edecek kimse yoktu.

Yüksekokulu bitirdikten sonra evden kaçmıştı. Elindeki parayla çok uzağa gidememişti ancak en azında kira ve yemek için yeterliydi. Deliler gibi çalışıp kendi kafesi için para biriktirmişti. Zor bir yaşamdı ancak altın kafese kapatılmaktan daha iyiydi. Aslında babası ona bakmaya zahmet etmezsen muhteşem arkadaşlarla tanışmıştı.

Artık hayali gerçek olacaktı. Chanyeol sayesinde.

Yixing yeniden Chanyeol’a baktı. Chanyeol’un mutlu sonunu yaşamasını çok istiyordu. Genç adamın güzel bir kalbi vardı ve o da mutluluğu hak ediyordu.

Yixing saate bakınca nefesini tuttu. Sabah 9 olmuştu. Sorun yoktu—bugün dersi öğleden sonraydı ancak Chanyeol lanet bir CEO'ydu! Chanyeol’un göğsüne birkaç kez vurdu. “Chanyeol-shi, uyan.”

Chanyeol homurdanarak elini büyük olanın beline koydu. Yüzü Yixing'in karnına yapışmıştı. “Beş dakika daha…” tembelce mırıldandı.

Yixing'in yanakları kızarıyordu. Böyle bir duruma bağışıklığı yoktu. Evet, Chanyeol gibi bir erkekti ancak Tanrı aşkına romantizmde aynı tarza sahiptiler. Yixing de erkeklerden hoşlanıyordu ve Chanyeol aslında çok seksiydi. Gerçekten uyanması gerekiyordu! Yixing iç çekerek sırtına vurdu.

Chanyeol nefesini tutarak gözlerini açtı. “Aish! Hyuuuuuuung…”

“Chanyeol-shi, saat 9. Bakmanız gereken bir şirketiniz var!”

“Bugün Pazar, hyung!”

Yixing daha çok kızarmaya başladı. “Öyle mi?”

“Evet, öyle.” Chanyeol sırıttı. “Şimdi yeniden uykuma dönebilir miyim?”

“Olmaz. Kramp girdi.”

Chanyeol hemen doğruldu. “Affedersin. Hyung! Canın yanıyor mu? Çok özür dilerim!”

Yixing güldü. “Hayır, yanmıyor. Şaka yapıyordum. Panikleme, Chanyeol-shi.”

Chanyeol dudak büktü. “Dün gece bana Channie diyordun. Neden Chanyeol’shi’ye geri döndün? Channie’yi çok sevmiştim.”

“Anlaşıldı…” Yixing ayağa kalkıp gerindi. “Kahvaltı hazırlayacağım. Sende ister misin _Channie_?”

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



Düğün sonraki ayda oldu.

Park Saera düğün hazırlıklarıyla ilgilenirken Yixing mutlulukla ona izin veriyordu. Saera’yı çok seviyordu ve kadının iyi bir tarzı vardı. Hastalığı olmasa Yixing insanları mutlu etmek için pek çok yolu olacağını düşünüyordu. Aynı oğlu gibiydi.

Tek sorun Saera ailesiyle tanışmak istediğinde olmuştu ve Yixing paniklemişti. Chanyeol olayı nazikçe devralmış ve onların yurtdışında olduklarını, onlarla konuşup iyi dileklerini aldıklarını söylemişti. Yixing neredeyse Chanyeol’a sarılacaktı. Neredeyse!

Günler hızla geçerken o gün gelmişti. Makyajı ve saçı için makyaj odasına götürülmüştü. Çok gergindi. Evet, sadece kağıt üstündeydi ancak herkesin gözünde onlar aşk evliliği yapıyorlardı. Ve daha önce hiç birisiyle evlenmemişti! Bununla nasıl başa çıkacaktı?

Birisinin odasına girdiğini duydu ve görevlilere dışarı çıkması söylendi. Derin sesi çok iyi tanıyordu. Başını çevirince nefesi boğazına takıldı. Chanyeol hiç bu kadar yakışıklı görünmemişti. Dergi sayfalarından çıkan bir model gibiydi. Çok yakışıklıydı, Yixing yanında suçlu hissediyordu. Herkes bu mükemmel adamın kocası olduğunu sanıyordu? Yüce Rabbim!

Chanyeol’un gözleri onaylayıcı bir bakışla bedeninde geziyordu. “Muhteşem görünüyorsun hyung!”

“Sende.” Yixing cevapladı. Chanyeol sırıtarak Yixing'e elini uzattı. “Endişelenme hyung. Bunda beraberiz.”

“Biliyorum.”

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



Düğün mükemmel gitmişti. Chanyeol söylendiğinde nazikçe Yixing'in dudaklarını öpmüştü ve daha fazlasını görmek isteyen annesi mutsuzca bakmıştı. Chanyeol gözlerini devirince annesini yüzünü buruşturmuştu, bu sırada Yixing kızarmamaya çalışıyordu.

Arkadaşlarıyla bir süre konuşmuşlardı. Aslında daha çok Yixing, Chanyeol’un iş arkadaşlarıyla tanışıyordu. Kim Jongin diye bir adam vardı; esmer teni ve mükemmel gülümsemesiyle son derece yakışıklıydı. Yixing'in elini gerekenden uzun süre tutunca Chanyeol ona ters ters bakıp Yixing'i uzaklaştırmıştı.

O zaman Yixing tanıdık figürü fark etmişti. “Kyungie!”

Do Kyungsoo, Yixing'in öğretmen arkadaşıydı. Yixing dans öğretirken o vokal dersleri veriyordu. Yixing evden kaçtığından beri arkadaşlardı ve ona çok yardımcı olmuştu. Kyungsoo büyük gözleri ve kalp şekilli dudaklarıyla nazik bir yakışıklılığa sahipti.

“Yah, hyung, çok yakışıklı olmuşsun!” Kyungsoo sıkıca sarılarak söyledi. “Onca zaman bana sevgilin olduğunu nasıl söylemezsin? Evlilik davetiyeni aldığımda kalp krizi geçirecektim!”

Yixing tepkisine gülümseyerek Chanyeol’a el salladı, hemen yanlarına gelmişti. Kyungsoo, Yixing'den kısaydı o yüzden Chanyeol’un yanında minicik kalmıştı. “Channie, bu en yakın arkadaşım Kyungsoo.”

Eğilerek selamlaştılar. Chanyeol başka bir CEO'yu selamlamak için arkasını dönünce Kyungsoo başparmağını kaldırarak Yixing'e gösterdi. Yixing gülerek arkasını döndü ve Tao ve Kris’in yanına gitti. “Taotao!”

“Xing-ge!” Tao gülümsedi. Yifan, Chanyeol’a el salladı ve diğeri yanlarına geldi. “Her şey yolunda mı?” Yifan sordu.

Chanyeol başını salladı. “Evet. Tao’nun önerisi sayesinde.”

“Bir şey değil. Birbirinize ihtiyacınız vardı!” Tao olağan bir şekilde söyledi ancak Yixing'e verdiği bakış başka konuşuyordu. Cümlesinde ciddiydi.

Ve Yixing gözlerini devirdi.

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



Eşyalarını almak için Yixing'in evine uğradılar ve sonra Chanyeol’unkine geçtiler. Yixing eve hemen âşık olmuştu. Çok büyük değildi (normal insanlara göre büyük sayılabilirdi) ama kocaman bahçesi vardı ve duvarlar beton yerine camdan yapılmıştı; ışıklar içeriye kolayca giriyor ve insanlara güzel manzaranın tadını çıkartıyordu. “Daebak!”

Chanyeol gülerek arabayı durdurdu. “Teşekkürler hyung.”

Yixing, Chanyeol’un peşinden giderek ufak bir tur yaptı. Ev iki katlıydı; ilk katta mutfak, yemek odası ve misafir odası varken ikinci katta yatak odası ve çalışma odası bulunuyordu. Yixing, Chanyeol’un tahta gibi doğal elementleri yastıklarda ve küçük şeylerde kullandığı mor ve sarı gibi modern renklerle karıştırmasına bayılmıştı.

“Hyung, ehm…” Chanyeol ensesini kaşıyordu ve kızarıyordu. “Burada yalnız yaşamaya alıştım ve gördüğün gibi tek yatak var. Paylaşmamız sorun olur mu? Ya da istersen ben koltukta yatarım?”

“Şey, koltukta benim yatmam gerekir.”

“Hayatta olmaz!” Chanyeol bağırdı. “Seni yeterince rahatsız ettim! Daha fazla acı çekemezsin!”

Yixing gülmeye başladı. “Yok artık Channie!”

Chanyeol ilk banyoya girendi. Banyo ikinci katta, yatak odasının içindeydi o yüzden Yixing koltukta uyumak için bir plan yapmaya koyuldu. Chanyeol banyodan çıkana kadar bir tane hazırlamıştı.

Ve o gün ikinci kez Yixing'in nefesi kesildi. Kimse basit bir tişört ve şort içinde bu kadar harika görünemezdi!

Yixing banyoya kaçarak kendini sakinleştirmek için soğuk su kullandı. Uzun zamandır kimse onu böyle etkilememişti. Banyoya yapıp dişlerini fırçaladı ve olabildiğince sessizce kapıyı açtı. Lamba kapalıydı ve Yixing sadece yataktaki figürü görebiliyordu. Kapıya doğru parmak uçlarında giderken güçlü bir el onu yatağa çekti.

Şaşkınlıktan bağırınca Chanyeol kıkırdamıştı. “İyi denemeydi, hyung!”

Chanyeol ayağa kalkıp koltuğa gidecekken Yixing hemen anlamıştı. Onu yatağa çekerek az önceki davranışını ödedi. Chanyeol homurdanırken Yixing kaçmaya çalıştı ancak Chanyeol onu yeniden yakalayıp arkadan sarılmıştı. “Tamam. İkimiz de koltuğa gitmiyoruz.”

“Söz, gitmeyeceğim. Beni bırakabilirsin artık.” Dedi Yixing ama karşılık alamadı. Chanyeol uyumuş muydu yoksa? Ahh, şu serseri! Yixing iç çekerek uyumaya çalıştı ancak Chanyeol’un arkasında sırıttığından haberi yoktu.

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



“Nereye gidiyoruz?” Yixing, Chanyeol’a sorunca diğeri omuz silkti. “Birazdan öğreneceksin.”

Yixing gittikleri yola dikkat etmeye çalışıyordu. Chanyeol sabah onu uyandırmıştı; kahvaltı için tost ve omlet hazırlamıştı ve onunla bir yere gitmek için acele etmişti. Ama ona söylemiyordu. İpucu bile vermiyordu.

Bir dakika. Yixing bu yeri biliyordu.

Chanyeol arabayı yol kenarına park etti. Yixing kaşlarını çattı. Burası gelecekteki kafesinin yeriydi. Gözleri kocaman oldu. _Olamaz!_

Chanyeol’un peşinden arabadan indi ve kiralamak istediği binanın ön kapısına gitti.

Pek benzemiyordu.

O bina biraz harap haldeydi ve temizliğe ihtiyacı vardı ancak bu bina temiz ve fazlasıydı, çoktan masaları bile vardı. Yixing camdan görebiliyordu. Chanyeol elini tutup kapıyı açarken hala düşünüyordu.

İçeride çalışanlar çoktan işe başlamışlardı. Chanyeol’u görünce eğildiler ve sonra işlerine devam ettiler. Duvarları boyuyorlar ve barı kuruyorlardı; camlar temizlenmiş yerler cilalanmıştı. Yixing, Chanyeol’a döndü. “Yoksa…”

Chanyeol gülümseyerek daha iyi bakması için Yixing'i dışarı çıkardı. “Bu sana evlilik hediyem, hyung. Ama kafe için bir isim düşündün mü? Afişe yerleştirebilirim eğer sen—“

Onun için böyle bir şey yapılmayalı çok uzun zaman olmuştu. Ayrıca burada ilgi vardı. Yixing kendisiyle ilgilenildiğini uzun zamandır hissetmiyordu. Duygularını kelimelere dökemiyordu o yüzden aklına gelen ilk şeyi yaptı.

Chanyeol’u gömleğinden çekiştirerek başını eğdi ve onu öptü.

Yixing yaptığına şaşırıyordu ancak geri çekilmek üzereyken Chanyeol elini ensesine yerleştirerek onu tuttu ve öpücüğe karşılık vermeye başladı. Şaşırtıcı şekilde memnun ediciydi. Düğündeki öpücükleri çok sadeydi, Yixing bir şey hissedememişti ancak bu farklıydı. Tüm öpücüklerinden daha tatlı ve güzeldi.

“Bu ne içindi hyung?” Chanyeol ayrıldıklarında sordu.

“Teşekkürler?”

“Bana teşekkür etme şekline bayıldım.”

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



Park Saera, Chanyeol ve Yixing evlendikten üç ay sonra vefat etti. Hayata hastanede gözlerini yummamıştı; bunun yerine bir gece Chanyeol’a gelip yatıya kalacağını söylemişti. Sevimli bir şekilde söylemişti ve çift hemen kabul etmişti.  Saera onları iki yanına çekip sarıldığında beraber gülmüşlerdi. Ama sabah olduğunda bir daha uyanmamıştı.

Uyanamamıştı.

 

_Chanyeol o sabah ilk uyanandı ve Yixing'in annesine sarılmasının güzel görüntüsüyle karşılaşmıştı. Annesi hala uyuyordu ve dudaklarında hafif bir gülümseme vardı. Chanyeol kıkırdayarak banyoya gitmek için sessizce yataktan kalktı. Yixing kısa süre sonra yanına geldi. “Günaydın.”_

_Yixing kahvaltı yapmak için çıkarken Chanyeol’den annesini uyandırmasını istedi. Chanyeol yatağın kenarına oturarak annesinin omzuna dokundu. “Anne, uyan. Xing bize kahvaltı hazırlıyor.” Annesi hareket etmiyordu ve Chanyeol bir şeylerin ters gittiğini anlamıştı. “Anne, uyan hadi. Anne…”_

_Gözlerinden yaşlar akmaya başladı. hayır, bu olamazdı! Daha dün gece gülüşüp eğlenmişlerdi! “Anne… ANNE, HAYIR!!”_

 

Chanyeol sonrasında olanları pek hatırlamıyordu. Yixing'in kapıyı açtığını ve şaşkınlıkla elleriyle ağzını kapattığını hatırlıyordu. Daha sonra Chanyeol’un etrafına kollar sarılmıştı ve büyük olanın omzunda hıçkırarak ağlamıştı. Ondan sonrası bulanıktı.

Aniden kendini siyah bir takım elbiseyle, yanında Yixing ve babasıyla cenaze evinde bulmuştu. Babası ona sarıldığında Chanyeol gözlerinde yaşlarla sıkıca sarılıp karşılık vermişti. “En azından gülümsüyordu, o…” babasının sesi kısıldı. “Sen ve Xing ona sarılırken aramızdan ayrıldı. Kesin mutluydu.”

“Ama daha iki ayı olmalıydı…”

“Yeollie, kimse Tanrı'nın işine karışamaz. Ama tek bildiğimiz giderken annenin çok mutlu olduğu. Sen onun hayalini gerçekleştirdin, değil mi?”

Chanyeol sessizce başını salladı. Bu annesi için yapabildiği en ufak şeydi.

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



Chanyeol, Zhang Yixing'e daha fazla minnettardı. Büyük olan aklını okumuşçasına elini hiç bırakmamıştı. Chanyeol misafirlerle konuşurken iyi ve güçlü görünebilirdi ancak içinde kendi acısına gömülmüştü. Yixing'in dokunuşu ayakta durabilecek ve sahte davranabilecek kadar güç veriyordu ona.

O anda onun geldiğini gördü. Byun Baekhyun’un.

Baekhyun sevgilisi Kim Jongdae ile beraberdi. Gözleri buluştu. Baekhyun’un gözleri yaşlıydı. Chanyeol’un annesini tanıyordu ve haberi kalbini sızlatmıştı. Baekhyun elini uzatınca Chanyeol ufak bir gülümsemeyle tuttu. “Geldiğin için teşekkürler Baekhyun-ah.”

Başını salladı. “Güçlü ol Yeollie.”

Yixing'in tutuşu Chanyeol’a daha fazla güç vermek ister gibi sıkılaşmıştı. Ve verdiğine emindi. “Tamam. Teşekkürler.”

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



Zaman acımasızca ilerliyordu. Bir hafta bir aya döndü, sonra iki ay oldu. Bir gece Chanyeol eve geldiğinde masadaki yemeklerle şaşkına uğramıştı. Yixing ifadesine kıkırdayarak oturmasını işaret etti. “Yah, hyung, ne oldu?” Chanyeol sordu. “Benim doğum günüm değil. Senin mi?”

Yixing başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır. Doğum günümün ne zaman olduğunu biliyorsun.”

Chanyeol sırıttı ve Yixing güldü. “Önce yemek ye. Sonra konuşuruz.”

Her zamanki gibi rahatlatıcı bir sessizlikte yemek yediler. Chanyeol artık Yixing'le yaşamaya çok alışmıştı. Üniversiteli ev arkadaşları gibiydiler, denebilirdi. Aynı yatakta yatıyorlardı anca başka bir şey yoktu; evi ve yemekleri paylaşıyorlardı. Yixing'in kafesinin önünde –adı sonradan XOXO Kafe olmuştu—öpüşmüşlerdi ancak bir daha hiç olmamıştı. Öpücük spontane gelişmişti. Yixing'in ifadesinden anlamıştı ama ikisi de pişman değildi.

“Eee,” Chanyeol’la yemekten sonra çay içerken Yixing konuşmaya başladı. “Bugün anlaşmamızın tam altıncı ayı doluyor.”

“Anladım.” Dedi Chanyeol, bunu hiç fark etmemişti. “Sen bana yemek yaptığın için, bende hafta sonu bir şeyler ısmarlayayım, olur mu?”

Yixing gülümsedi. “Çok isterim. Ama Channie, bugün ayrıca anlaşmamızın son günü. Yarından sonra burada kalmaya hakkım yok.”

Bir dakika, ne? Chanyeol, Yixing'e inanamayarak bakıyordu ancak Yixing'in dediğinde haklı olduğunu biliyordu. anlaşmaları Chanyeol’un annesinin vefatına kadardı ve altı aylığına ayarlanmıştı. “Eee?”

“Yarın taşınacağım.” Dedi Yixing. “Benim için yaptığın her şey adına sana teşekkür etmek istiyorum. Umarım kaldığım süre boyunca sana rahatsızlık vermemişimdir, bazı şeyleri mahvettiysem özür dilerim.”

“Hayır, hayır, sen mükemmeldin hyung!” Chanyeol karşı çıktı.

Yixing kıkırdamıştı. “Teşekkür ederim.”

“Bende çok teşekkür ederim hyung. Benim için çok şey yaptın.”

“Bir şey değil Channie.”

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



Chanyeol tavanı izliyordu. Yarın yanında Yixing olmayacaktı. Yixing olmadan yaşamaya alışkındı, neden şimdi sorun oluyordu? Hyung anlaşma için yanındaydı, daha fazlası değil. Chanyeol on ilgi duymaya mı başlamıştı? Evet, belki biraz ama…

Yixing yüzünü havluyla kurulayarak banyodan çıktı ve Chanyeol’un yanına oturdu. Endişelerini sezmesini istemediği için gülümseyerek sırtını Yixing'e döndü. “İyi geceler hyung.”

Daha sonra Chanyeol’u şaşırtarak Yixing kollarını ona sardı. Yixing arkadan ona sarılıyordu ve yaklaşarak çenesini Chanyeol’un başına yasladı. Ayakta olsalar mümkün olmayacak bir pozisyondu çünkü Chanyeol ondan uzundu. “İyi geceler.”

Bir süre sonra Yixing, Chanyeol’un uyuduğunu düşünerek konuştu. “Channie, uyanık mısın?” cevap almamıştı. Yixing yumuşakça başını öptü ve Chanyeol karnında kelebekleri hissetmeye başladı. “Muhteşem bir kalbin var. Umarım buna değecek, sana bakacak ve seni hayatının geri kalanı boyunca sevecek birisini bulursun. Bunu hak ediyorsun. Uzun ve mutlu bir hayat yaşa, tamam mı? Hoşça kal Channie. Her şey için teşekkürler.” Tereddüt ettiğini Chanyeol nefesinden anlamıştı. “Ve sana bunu söylememem lazım ama… özür dilerim Channie, seni seviyorum.”

Chanyeol’un kalbi hızlanmıştı ama hareket etmedi. Bedenindeki tek bir kas bile hareket etmedi. Kelimeler şok ediciydi ama çok güzeldi. Doğru cevap “bende seni seviyorum,” olurdu tabii ki ama Chanyeol tereddüt ediyordu. Yixing'i seviyor muydu?

Soru uyuyana kadar Chanyeol’un aklına takılı kalmıştı.

Ve sabah olunca Yixing'i hiçbir yerde bulamamıştı.

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



Chanyeol o gün iyi olacağını düşünerek işe gitmişti. Ancak eve döndüğünde ve evi boş bulduğunda bir şeyler yanlış hissettiriyordu. Boş hissediyordu. Baekhyun ayrıldığındaki gibiydi ve Chanyeol bunu aşabilirdi. Alışmak için zamana ihtiyacı vardı.

Ve denedi. Baekhyun’u unutmak için yaptığının aynısını yaptı. Daha çok çalıştı. İş için yurtdışına gitti, yeni insanlarla tanıştı ve daha fazlasını yaptı. Oğlu işkolikliği bırakınca azıcık rahatlayan Sangwook şimdi onun için daha çok endişeleniyordu.

Sangwook anlaşmaları bittiği için Yixing'in gittiğini biliyordu. O nazik çocuk bir hafta sonra Sangwook’a gelip her şeyi açıklamıştı. Ayrıca Sangwook’a teşekkür etmişti ve yaşlı adam Chanyeol’un Yixing'i durdurmamasına çok üzülmüştü. Sangwook’un gözünde onlar cennette eşleşmişlerdi ama onlara göre öyle değildi. Sangwook’un anladığı üzere Chanyeol’un Yixing'e boşanma kağıtlarını göndermemesi çok garipti. (Chanyeol’un sekreteri Kim Jongin’den öğrenmişti.)

O yüzden oğluna ziyarete gitmeye karar verdi çünkü o serseri ona gelmeyecekti. Yine. Tanrı aşkına, resmen bir ay geçmişti.

Chanyeol’un ofis kapısına vurdu ve o anda dejavuyu hissetti; Chanyeol’un Yixing'le tanışmasını sağladığı aylar önceki sabaha döndü.

“Baba!” Chanyeol babasını gördüğüne şaşırmıştı. “Ne yapıyorsun burada?”

Ceketini giymiş, çıkmak üzereydi. Pekâlâ, saat 22.00’yi geçmişti. Sangwook biraz suçlanmıştı ama geçiştirdi. “Eve mi gidiyorsun Yeollie? Evinde konuşabiliriz.”

“Aslında havaalanına gidiyordum.”

“Ne? Bir saat önce geldin Paris’ten!”

“Biliyorum ama Cakarta’da bir yatırımcıyla toplantım var ve bu uçağa binersem toplantıya zamanında yetişirim, oradan da hızla Manila’ya geçeceğim ve—“

“Otur.”

Chanyeol gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “Ne?”

“OTUR!”

“Ama uçağım—“

“KIM JONGIN! APTAL PATRONUNUN LANET UÇUŞUNU İPTAL ET!”

Jongin’in sesi kapıdan duyuldu. “Tamam, efendim!”

“Baba, bu toplantı çok önemli!”

“YAH!” Sangwook derin bir nefes aldı. Lanet olsun, daha fazla dayanamayacaktı. Karısını kaybetmişti. Oğlunu da kaybetmeyecekti. “Zavallı gibi davranmayı kes, Park Chanyeol! Deli gibi çalışmak hayatına iyi bir şey kazandırmayacak! Tanrı aşkına, aşkını kaybettiğin için acı çekmeni izlemektense şirketi kaybetmeyi tercih ederim. Eğer Yixing'i seviyorsan o zaman onu geri getir! Hayır, inkar etme sakın! Ona boşanma kağıtlarını göndermediğini biliyorum ve bu tek mümkün neden.”

Chanyeol babasının konuşmasına oldukça şaşkındı. Babası gerçekten patlamayalı uzun zaman olmuştu ancak haklıydı. “Baba, önce otur. Açıklayacağım.”

“İyi olur.”

Chanyeol saçlarını karıştırdı. “Tamam. Öncelikle Yixing'i sevdiğimi kabul ediyorum. Ve o da beni seviyor. Evimde kaldığı son gece uyuduğumu düşünerek itiraf etti.”

“NE?? O zaman neden…?”

“Şey, onu sevdiğimin biraz geç farkına vardım; çoktan gitmişti. Arkasından gitmek istedim ama sonra hayatında çok fazla sorun yarattığımı hatırladım. Mesela onu evliliğe zorlamak yeterince kötüydü. Ayrıca annemi kaybettiğimde benimle ilgilenmek zorunda kaldı ve benimle ilgilenmenin kolay olmadığını biliyorsun. Kolayca sinirleniyorum ama o zor zamanlarda beni rahatlatmak için hep yanımdaydı. O yüzden… benden daha iyi birisini hak ettiğini düşünüyorum.”

Sangwook derin bir iç çekti. “Yeollie, ona onu sevdiğini söyledin mi?”

“Tabii ki demedim! Sana söyledim ya—“

“O zaman bunu söylemeye hakkın yok!” Sangwook kaşlarını çattı. “Eğer birisi seni sevdiğini söylüyorsa, gerçekten kastediyordur. Aşk hem iyi hem kötüdür Yeollie. İyilik için birini sevip kötülüğü görmezden gelemezsin çünkü iyilik kötülüğü örtmek için hep vardır. Eğer Yixing iki yönünü görüp seni sevdiğini söylediyse o zaman gayet ciddiymiştir! Ne halt yemeye tereddüt ediyorsun?! Tamam, senden daha iyi birisini bulmasını umut ettiğini söyledin ama tatlım, o seninleyken seni daha iyi birisi yapmıyor mu?”

Chanyeol’un nefesi kesilmişti. “Baba…”

“Sonunda farkına vardın, huh?” Sangwook gözlerini devirdi. “Uzun zaman aldı.”

Chanyeol cevap verecekti ama görüşü bulanıklaşmıştı.

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



Yixing kafeyi temizlemesinde çalışanlarına yardım ediyordu. Yine meşgul bir gündü –yine Chanyeol’suz bir gündü. Kafe onun hediyesiydi ve Yixing'in sevdiği uzun adamın geniş gülümsemesini sürekli hatırlatıyordu. Ama bu onun hayatıydı, nasıl vazgeçecekti?

Yixing'in telefonu çalmaya başladı. Bir dakika, Park Chanyeol mu? Gerçekten mi? Yixing'in kalp atışları hızlandı. “Alo?”

“Zhang Yixing-shi? Ben Kim Jongin.” Ah, Chanyeol’un sekreteri. “Sizi bu saatte rahatsız ettiğim için özür dilerim ama başkanın az önce bayıldığını haber vermek için aradım.”

“Ne?! Neler oluyor?”

“Aşırı çalışmaktan dolayı.” Yixing diğer sesi fark etmişti; Park Sangwook. “İşkolik serseri. Yixing, Chanyeol’un evine gelebilir misin? Benim Chanyeol’un yerine bir toplantıya gitmem lazım ve ona bakacak birisi lazım.”

Yixing tereddüt bile etmedi. “Hemen geliyorum.”

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



Chanyeol rüyasında Yixing'i görüyordu.

Çinli adam güzel yüzündeki endişeyle onunla ilgileniyordu. Chanyeol onun için endişelendiği için mutlu olmuştu ama Yixing'e öyle hissettirdiği için suçluluk da duyuyordu. Onu böyle görmek kalbini acıtıyordu. Bu bir rüyaysa bile, Chanyeol Yixing'i yeniden gördüğü için çok mutluydu. Uyanmak istemiyordu.

Ama tabii ki uyanmak zorundaydı.

Chanyeol yavaşça gözlerini açtı ve odasının tanıdık tavanıyla karşılaştı. Doğrulmaya çalıştı ve başı dönünce küfretti. Banyoya doğru sendeleyerek gitti ve aynadaki yansımasına baktı. Off, bitik haldeydi. Yüzünü yıkayıp dişlerini fırçaladıktan sonra dışarı çıkıp telefonuna baktı. Jongin’den bir mesaj vardı.

‘Endişelenmeyin Efendim. Babanız yerinize bakıyor. Lütfen rahatça dinlenin ve çabucak dönün.’

Sanki Chanyeol dinlenecekti. Ama bugünlük izin alabilirdi. Bedeni çok ağrıyordu—bir saniye, bu koku da neydi? Chanyeol aşağıya indi ve mutfakta yemek yapan tanıdık figürü görünce yerinde donup kaldı. Hayallerinin adamıydı.

“Xing hyung…”

Yixing başını kaldırınca gözleri buluştu. “Channie, uyanmışsın. Nasıl hissediyorsun?”

“Daha iyi.” diye cevapladı Chanyeol. “Acaba dün gece bana sen mi bakıyordun?”

“Şey, evet.” Yixing yemek yapmaya devam ediyordu. “Babam beni arayarak bayıldığını söyledi.”

“Hemen buraya geldin mi?” Chanyeol yeniden sordu, kalbi hızlanmıştı. “Neden?”

“Çünkü senin için çok endişelendim, aptal.” Yixing gülümsedi ve Chanyeol’a bir kase uzattı. Çok güzel kokan bir lapa pişirmişti. “Bunu ye ve ilacını al. Sağlıklı olmalısın, tamam mı?”

Yixing koltuktaki ceketini alacakken Chanyeol kolunu tuttu. “Hyung, nereye gidiyorsun?”

“İşlettiğim bir kafe var unuttuysan.” Yixing kolunu kurtarmaya çalıştı ama Chanyeol daha güçlüydü.

“Sonra geri gelecek misin?”

“Channie—“ Yixing konuşmaya başladı ama Chanyeol ona sıkıca sarılınca kelimeleri yarıda kesildi. Yixing'i yeniden görünce Chanyeol neredeyse gözyaşlarına boğulacaktı. Bu çok mükemmeldi. Yeniden tam hissediyordu. Onsuz geçen bir ay cehennem gibiydi, Baekhyun’un ayrılığından daha beterdi. “Biraz daha kal, hyung. Lütfen.”

Bu çok fazlaydı.

Yixing gözlerinin yaşardığını hissediyordu. Chanyeol’u çok özlemişti ve sarılışı anılarını geri getirmişti. Sahteydiler ama Yixing her bir saniyelerine değer veriyordu. Ve şimdi de Chanyeol’un sıcaklığıyla, kokusuyla sarmalanmıştı. Yixing sonsuza kadar böyle kalmak istiyordu ama kalamayacağını biliyordu. kalmamalıydı.

“Biraz daha kal, hyung. Lütfen.”

 _Memnuniyetle!_ “Channie, kalamam. Anlaşma…”

“Anlaşmaya lanet olsun! Bende seni seviyorum ve seni bir daha asla bırakmayacağım.”

Bir saniye. “Ben de mi?”

Chanyeol geri çekilerek Yixing'in yüzünü kavradı. “Bende. Beraber uyuduğumuz son gece seni duydum, hyung.”

“Duydun mu?!” Yixing deli gibi kızarıyordu. “Ama o zaman…”

“Seni sevdiğimi çok geç fark ettiğim ve arkandan gelmeye korktuğum için özür dilerim. Senin için yeterince iyi olmadığımdan korkuyordum. Ama babam haklıydı. Benden daha iyi birisini bulmanı dilerim ama ben senin yanındayken hep daha iyi birisi oluyorum o yüzden daha iyi olmama yardım eder misin?”

Yixing'in gözünden bir damla yaş aktı. Tutamıyordu. Kelimeler ona çarpmıştı. Tam olarak böyle hissediyordu. Chanyeol nefesini tutarak baş parmağıyla Yixing'in gözyaşlarını sildi. “Hyung, özür dilerim! Yanlış bir şey mi dedim? Yoksa… çok mu geç kaldım? Başka birisini mi buldun?”

Yixing başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır, sadece… bende senin için böyle hissediyordum. Dediklerimi duymuştun, değil mi? Bende senin daha iyi birisini bulmanı diliyordum ama bende seninleyken daha iyi birisiyim. Bunu göremediğim için özür dilerim Channie.”

Chanyeol gülümsedi. “Ee, birbirimize bağlanmak ve yardım etmek için ne diyelim? Anlaştık mı?”

Yixing gülümseyerek karşılık verdi. “Anlaştık.”

Kelime ağzından çıkar çıkmaz Chanyeol dudaklarına yapışmıştı. Öpücük tatlı ve söylenmemiş sözlerle doluydu. Yixing kabul ederek gözlerini kapattı ve daha da yaklaştı. Ayrıldıklarında gözleri bir saniyeliğine buluştu ama hemen sonra dudakları yeniden buluşmuştu.

Ve bunun en güzel yanı ise hala evli olmalarıydı.

Ama bu sefer Yixing kiralık değil, Chanyeol’un gerçek kocası olacaktı.

 

****

**_The END._ **


End file.
